Sheet dividers are widely used office products, typically inserted in a binder to separate sheets of paper into desired categories or sections and as such typically preformed with three holes along one side to receive the binder rings therein. One category of dividers are formed with tabs projecting from the side opposite from the binder rings (i.e. the side opposite from the side with pre-punched holes). As is well known, the holes and, optionally, the tabs are formed along the longer sides of the divider.
FIG. 1 illustrates such a typical sheet divider 100, formed from a sheet 110 with a tab 120 and three pre-punched holes 130. Tabs are typically labeled with some sort of indicia to identify particular sections in the binder, either by being marked with the indicia or being formed to receive a label bearing the indicia therein. The tabs project beyond the sheets of paper so that a user can easily access a desired section in the binder. As also illustrated in FIG. 1, such dividers are typically sold in sets of dividers that have tabs 120, 122, 124, etc. formed along the same side but at different positions arranged in a staggered pattern that allows all tabs to be visible when the set of dividers is arranged in a stack, regardless of the order of the dividers in the stack.
As is apparent from FIG. 1, a limitation of such typical dividers is that for a given length of each individual tab 120 (as measured along the side of the divider from which the tab extends), there is a finite number of dividers that can be stacked such that all of their tabs are visible. Clearly, the longer each tab, the fewer dividers can be accommodated in such a stack. Longer tabs, however, are preferable because they can carry more indicia for labeling the individual section in the binder, are easier to be grasped by a user looking to turn to that section in the binder, and are more resistant to accidental tearing and other damage. Thus, a need currently exists for a system of tabbed sheet dividers offering a larger number of tabs visible in a stack that is preferably not constrained by the length of the divider itself. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.